With recent technological advancements, mobile commerce transactions are starting to become increasingly common among the general public. That are a number of factors that may influence continued adoption of mobile commerce transactions that customers and merchants alike should keep in mind when determining their best defense against misappropriation in this channel. Whether used as an extension of online shopping or for mobile proximity payments, protecting the mobile channel and/or the mobile device used in the transaction calls for an effective yet realistic misappropriation prevention strategy. The present invention addresses this issue by implementing a system for remotely controlling access to a mobile device that has been involved in misappropriate mobile commerce transactions.